


When's Christmas?

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner wonders when Christmas is, because all his friends are telling him one thing, and his dads are telling him another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When's Christmas?

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a Clexmas Stocking Stuffer for [Clexmas](http://clexmas.livejournal.com). Stocking stuffers are just little things meant for general community gifts and aren't supposed to be too long. 
> 
> See the complete set of Clexmas Postings for 2014 at: <http://clexmas.livejournal.com/103333.html>

"Daddy? When's Christmas?" 

Lex turned from the window and knelt down to scoop his young son up in his arms. "Christmas is when families can get together and celebrate being together, and show their love and affection for each other."

The young boy blinked. "My friends all say it was yesterday. They showed me their toys." Conner sounded aggravated, though Lex knew he'd had toys of his own as well.

Lex smiled gently. "And for them, it probably was yesterday. Christmas is a different time for everybody."

"They showed me it on a calendar – there was a day marked 'Christmas'."

Holding his son, Lex walked into the kitchen and over to the refrigerator. "Like this one?"

"Yeah!"

Lex propped Conner on his hip and flipped back a couple of months. "And do you see the day marked 'Conner's Birthday'?"

"Yeah!"

"But when was your actual birthday?" 

"Years and years ago!" Conner counted on his fingers. "Seven years ago!"

"So what were we celebrating then on the calendar?"

"Me!" Conner giggled. "We were celebrating me. Like we celebrate you on your birthday and Papa on his."

Lex nodded and took Conner back into the family room with the tree and the presents and the decorations all up and waiting. "And we celebrate Christmas as a time of family. It's best to do that when everybody in the family can be there. And that's not always a specific day. The calendar is just a piece of paper. We're real flesh and blood. That's not always so convenient."

Conner nodded, and looked to the window. "When will Papa be home? I want Christmas!"

"He'll be home when he can. Right now, Clark's helping other people to have their Christmases, keeping them from meanies who would take it away from them. And when he's done, he'll be back, and then we'll have Christmas."

"With Grandma. So everybody can be there."

"With Grandma," Lex solemnly agreed. 

Conner nestled his head on Lex's chest. "It's okay, Daddy."

Lex stroked his son's back. "What's okay?"

"It's okay that the other kids don't understand. They think Christmas is on paper, but it's not. It's with us."

"It's with us," Lex agreed. "No matter when, it's with us."

 

\------------------------------------------


End file.
